a Letter
by HirumaManda
Summary: Ingatlah, hei, kamu, kebahagiaan itu tak datang sendiri, kau harus meraihnya dengan tanganmu./AT/Gore/for gabyucchiP's birthday/RnR?


Hei, kau!

Iya, kamu. Siapapun kamu yang sekarang tengah membaca suratku.

Oh, sepertinya aku sedikit lancang. Maaf, aku memang dari dulu adalah orang yang terkenal paling berisik dan sok kenal. Perkenalkan, namaku Suzuna Taki. Panggil aku Suzuna, dan jangan pernah sekalipun memanggilku dengan margaku─Taki. Aku membencinya, camkan itu!

Jika kau melihat keadaanku sekarang, kau pasti mengira aku orang yang tidak waras. Seorang gadis berusia dua puluhan tahun, bertampang dan berpakaian lusuh, serta mendekam di salah satu sel di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang sempit.

Makin menganggapku gila? Bingung karena orang gila ini cukup 'waras' bagimu? Haha. Berarti kau memang tak mengenalku. Sepintas, aku memang tampak normal, karena yang bermasalah bukan diriku, melainkan otakku.

Bertanya mengapa aku mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa? Jawabannya hanya satu; karena aku seorang pembunuh. Ya, pembunuh.

Penasaran dengan kisah hidupku? Oke, aku akan menceritakannya padamu.

Dulu aku adalah sosok seperti gadis seusiaku pada umumnya. Aku juga memiliki kehidupan yang normal. Ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat bod─coret, idiot lebih tepat. Mereka pun menyayangiku.

Saat aku SMU, kakakku─Natsuhiko Taki, menjadi siswa seangkatan denganku walaupun sekolah kami berbeda. Masa SMU-ku pun sangat indah, terutama dengan perasaanku terhadap sang _Ace_ klub _amefuto_ Deimon tempatku mengabdi sebagai _cheerleader_. Gayung disambut, cintaku diterima olehnya. Menjadikanku seakan gadis SMU paling bahagia sedunia. Bersama, kami memenangkan tiap pertandingan yang ada. Bahkan, di Universitas pun kami kembali bertemu setelah sekian tahun dirinya diharuskan mengikuti pelatihan di Amerika.

Namun, semua berubah saat sebuah kecelakaan maut merenggut kekasihku selamanya saat dia hendak mengikuti pertandingan Rice Bowl di Universitas yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan pertandingan terbesar yang dinanti tiap orang pun berubah menjadi upacara berkabung yang menyakitkan.

Tahukah kau perasaanku saat itu? Melihat pujaan hatimu terpental puluhan meter karena tertabrak truk berlaju tinggi. Dia tewas di tempat sebelum dia sempat merasakan pelukanku untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum dia sempat melihat bulir air mata tak hentinya jatuh kala menatapnya bersimbah darah dengan tiap tulang di tubuhnya remuk.

Roda kehidupanku berputar bersamaan dengan kepergiannya. Aku semakin sering menyendiri di kamar, tak mau bersosialisasi meskipun itu dengan anggota keluargaku. Hingga tiba suatu hari, ibu mendobrak pintu kamarku. Sebelum sempat bibirku mengucap tanya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku yang semakin tirus. Sakit sekali rasanya. Bukan hanya karena tamparan itu, tapi juga karena baru pertama kali ini ibu menamparku.

Tak hanya itu, beberapa menit berselang, beliau menamparku kembali. Lagi. Dan lagi. Aku bungkam, tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan hingga ibu yang kusayang menyakitiku tanpa belas kasihan.

Tak hanya tamparan, jambakan dan cakaran pun dilakukannya padaku. Kulihat matanya saat itu berkilat tajam padaku, seakan siksaan yang bertubi itu sama sekali belum memuaskan hasratnya.

Tiba-tiba ayah datang, menatapku dan ibu dengan tatapan datar seolah ini hanya permainan tak membahayakan. Dan tanpa peringatan, sebuah botol bir menghantam sisi kepalaku. Aku ambruk kala itu, bersimbah darah dengan napas terengah. Sesaat, kematian terasa begitu dekat. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku tetap hidup dengan nyawa yang sepertinya tak utuh.

"Anak Sialan. Gara-gara dia putra kita satu-satunya pergi dari rumah."

Ternyata begitu ...

Kakakku pergi. Ayah, ibu, apakah kepergian kakak yang membuat kalian memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku 'kan juga anak kalian. Tapi kenapa perlakuan kami berbeda?

Ribuan pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otakku kala itu. Hingga sebuah hipotesa terjadi; ayah dan ibu akan menyayangiku lagi kalau aku dapat membawa kakak kembali.

Aku berusaha bangkit kala itu, dan dengan tabungan selama ini, aku terbang ke Amerika mencari kakak. Aku sangat yakin dia di sana.

Hari berganti bulan, aku mendapatkan kakakku di sebuah _flat_ cukup elit di kawasan kota New York. Dari penampilannya, dia tampak sangat terawat. Ternyata dia baru saja diterima menjadi seorang aktor film tentang _amefuto_─impiannya sejak kecil─meskipun hanya sebagai figuran.

Kuajak dia pulang ke Jepang, tapi dia menepis tanganku dan menolak dengan keras. Lama kami saling adu mulut.

"Ahaha~ _my sista_, aku baru saja menemukan kebahagiaan di sini."

Maaf, kakak. Kebahagiaanmu bukan kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanku adalah kau kembali dan membuat ayah ibu berhenti menyakitiku.

**_JLEB!_**

Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus membawamu kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Apa kau tahu perasaan yang membuncah di dadaku kala aku berkali-kali menusukkan pisau lipat ke tubuh kakakku yang terbaring tanpa sanggup melawan? Kebahagiaan. Apa kau tahu perasaanku kala mendengar rintihannya yang memohon padaku untuk berhenti merobek kulit putihnya? Kebahagiaan. Apa kau tahu perasaanku kala merah yang tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya memercik ke wajahku? Kebahagiaan.

Aku bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia. Aku bahagia hanya karena membayangkan kebahagiaan yang akan kembali padaku kala aku membawa kakakku kembali pada orangtuaku. Aku menikmati saat ini. Inilah kebahagiaan yang hilang dariku.

Kakak, engkau memang kunci dari bahagiaku. Aku menyayangimu. Apa kau juga menyayangiku, Kakak? Jawab aku. Jangan hanya merintih seperti itu. Karena tak mau menjawab, maka kucari tahu sendiri saja.

Apa aku selalu kau pikirkan, Kak?

**_JLEB!_**

**_KRAK!_**

"UAAAAAAAH!"

Kakak memang berisik. Setidaknya dengan itu dia diam. Suara derak mengerikan pertanda tengkorak berhasil kupecahkan.

Mana aku? Hanya ada benda putih kenyal menjijikkan di dalamnya.

Oh, bagaimana dengan mata? Apakah kau memandangku dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai seorang kakak yang melihat adiknya tumbuh?

Perlahan, kucongkel iris _obsidian_ yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak itu.

Hm? Benda ini seperti daging dibulatkan yang pernah kumakan. Tak ada aku? Membosankan.

Kenapa aku mendadak merasa berdebar? Kakak, kakak adalah jantung hatiku. Kakak adalah jantung hati ayah dan ibu. Jantung hati berharga yang membuat keberadaanku dirasakan mereka. Jantung hati berharga yang membuat mereka menyayangiku walau palsu. Jantung hati berharga yang kini terlepas dari kedua tangan mereka. Karena itu, akan kukembalikan jantung hati itu kepada mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka akan kembali menyayangiku seperti dulu.

Kurobek kain yang menutupi dada bidang itu. Kusayat benda tipis bernama kulit itu dengan hati-hati─tak ingin jantung hati berharga itu rusak. Benda merah itu tersimpan begitu rapi, pantas saja berharga. Kuangkat, dan kumasukkan dalam toples kaca berisi cairan bening berbau memuakkan agar tetap awet.

Dan dalam diam, kubakar _flat_ itu untuk meninggalkan jejak kematian. _Flat_ itu dan apa yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali tak berharga, karena Yang Berharga telah kusimpan dengan aman, diselundupkan ke Jepang sebagai hadiah spesial pada ayah dan ibu tersayang.

Itulah kisahku.

Aku ditangkap dan dimasukkan rumah sakit jiwa beberapa hari setelah dikabarkan orangtuaku bunuh diri karena hadiah dariku. Aku hampir dijebloskan penjara kalau saja tidak ada yang mengatakan pada pihak berwajib bahwa aku menjadi pelaku karena aku adalah korban. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang ditempuh dengan jalan yang salah.

Ingatlah, hei, kamu, kebahagiaan itu tak datang sendiri, kau harus meraihnya dengan tanganmu.

Terima kasih telah menyimak ceritaku. Aku tidak dapat memberikan apapun, tapi kuharap kau cukup dengan doaku akan kebahagiaanmu.

Selamat tinggal.

Yang akan menemukan kebahagiaan,

Suzuna Taki.

**-x0X0x-**

_Disclaimer_:

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**-x0X0x-**

"Kematian selalu membawaku pada kebahagiaan. Sena ... Kakak ..."

**_JLEB!_**

**-The End-**

O_O *natap layar komputer dengan mata nyaris keluar dari soketnya*

BENDA APA INIIIII? *kuburdiri*

Kenapa ulang tahun istriku malah bunuh-bunuhan gini? *mewek*

Maafkan suamimu yang payah ini,_ Honey_~ *sujudampebenjut*

Oke, saya akui saya gagal dalam menggambarkan perasaan seorang pembunuh TAT SAYA GAK PERNAH MEMBUNUH SESUATU KECUALI NYAMUK! *kepswoi* *pasang tanda dilarang curcol*

Ah, sudahlah. Yang pasti benda ini kudedikasikan untuk ulang tahun istriku tersayang :* wahai dikau** Emak** dari **The Bloodiest Murderers Family** ~ *dihantamMurderers*

Nah, _review_?


End file.
